Destino
by airukia
Summary: No se si contaros de que va este fic. Porque creo que lo destriparé completamente en 2 palabras... Solo os digo que hay mucho amor y mucha pasión.
1. Encuentro

Hola, aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, es otro ItaSaku, me encanta esta pareja. Aviso que será corto, 2 o 3 capitulos en total. Seguramente 3. Otro aviso más, es muy hot, o por lo menos eso creo. Así que si seguís leyendo es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. No me hago cargo de posibles traumas que pueda causar.

Espero que os guste y lo disfruteis tanto como lo que yo lo he disfrutado al escribirlo.

Y como siempre, ya sabeis, los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama es mía.

Espero vuestros reviews.

**Encuentro**

"Decidido, me voy de la aldea. Que piensen lo que quieran, ya no lo soporto más. Recogeré mis cosas y esta noche me voy". Así pensaba hace un tiempo. Realmente me escapé de la aldea. Pero en mi huida encontré a alguien que hizo que mi mundo cambiara. Aunque fuera un criminal, no podía dejarle abandonado a su suerte en medio del bosque. Herido e inconsciente. Así que decidí llevarle a mi apartamento y curarle las heridas.

Con cuidado, le tendí sobre mi futón. Le quité las ropas manchadas de sangre poco a poco, con cuidado. Me recordaba mucho a él, pero sabía que no lo era. Le lavé las heridas, siempre teniendo cuidado, y le hice las curas pertinentes. No me llevó mucho tiempo. Me senté a su lado, quería verle el rostro. Le miré. Me quedé embobada mirándole. Realmente se parecían mucho. Cuanto más le miraba, más deseos tenía de tocarle, de acariciarle, de hacerle mio. Pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Sabía que estaba herido. Inconsciente. Seguí mirándole, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Por la mañana, me desperté tapada. Tendida en el futón. Al abrir mis ojos le vi. Él me estaba mirando. Sus ojos negros denotaban tristeza. Su torso estaba desnudo, y por sus escasos gestos, comprendí que le dolían las heridas. La mayoría eran solo cortes superficiales. La peor de todas era un corte desgarrado en el costado derecho.

- Llevará tiempo curarla del todo – dije con voz soñolienta y estirando el brazo hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos los vendajes que tapaban la herida.

- Lo sé – me respondió poniendo una cara de ternura que jamás había visto en un hombre – No tenías que haberlo hecho.

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando te vi en aquel lugar, inconsciente y herido, no fui capaz de dejarte abandonado a tu suerte. Me da igual si eres un criminal. Aún sigues siendo un hombre herido que necesita atención médica – él me miró directamente a los ojos con esa cara de ternura y a la vez dureza e hizo que mis palabras se bloquearan por unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos. - Te encontré cuando estaba huyendo de la aldea.

- ¿ Y cuál era el motivo de esa huida? Si se puede saber, claro.

- Ahora ya de igual. He vuelto, y nadie se ha enterado de nada. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, así que por lo de ahora es seguro. Así que mejor que te quedes y te recuperes completamente. Mientras no salgas del pequeño apartamento, nadie se dará cuenta.

- Está bien. Pero sabes que podría matarte.

- Se que no lo harás.

Me levanté y me preparé para ir a trabajar. Al final mi huida había sido infructuosa, así que mejor que nadie se enterara.

- Me voy a trabajar, volveré sobre las 8 de la tarde, sé cuidadoso y descansa, es lo mejor para tus heridas.

Eran las 7 y media cuando regresé a casa. Tenía ganas de verle, de mirar esos ojos oscuros, de tocarle. Realmente estaba deseando estar con él. En cierto modo me sentía extraña. Abrí la puerta. Entré. Le busqué con la mirada. Necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien. Le encontré durmiendo. Suavemente le desperté. Le limpié las heridas y le cambié los vendajes.

Los días fueron pasando, y cada uno era mejor que el anterior. Sus heridas curaron perfectamente, incluso las más difíciles. Apenas quedaron unas pequeñas cicatrices casi invisibles. A medida que pasaban los días también aumentaban las muestras de cariño del uno hacia el otro. Aunque no puedo decir si en aquel momento había amor o era solo mucho cariño.

Continuará...

* * *

Este capítulo es corto, pero con mucha pasión escondida. Os prometo que el siguiente será más largo. Aunque si seguís mi otro fic, os habreis dado cuenta de que me mis capitulos no son extremadamente largos.

Y hablando de mi otro fic, Tiempos de amor, no me he olvidado de él, lo dejé parado porque estoy atascada en la historia y no sé bien como continuarla. Pero prometo que la terminaré.


	2. Pasión descubierta

Aqui os traigo el segundo capitulo de esta romantica historia. Si os gustó el primero, este os gustará más. O por lo menos yo disfruté más escribiendolo.

Ya sabeis, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía.

Disfrutarla.**  
**

**Pasión descubierta**

El tiempo fue pasando. Todo seguía igual. Nadie descubrió mi pequeño secreto. Seguía siendo seguro que él se quedara en mi casa. Mis sentimientos hacía él eran cada día más fuertes. No creo que fuera capaz de seguir viva si nos veíamos obligados a separarnos. Pero nadie debía saberlo. Tardé poco en darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía por ese criminal. No podía creerlo. Era imposible. Al que amaba era a su hermano. No a él. Eso es lo que quería creer. Solo le había cogido cariño durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos. No podía ser amor. Era imposible.

Cada día le veía. Deseaba verle. Estar con él. Que se acercara. Me abrazara. Que suavemente, sus dedos tocaran mi cabello, mi cara, mi piel. Quería sentirle cerca. Oír su respiración, calmada. Ver sus oscuros ojos cual abismo profundo. Con eso me conformaba. Con tenerle cerca. Lo suficiente para disfrutar de su compañía. De sus gestos de cariño hacia mi.

Nunca creí que nos descubrieran. No de esa manera. No esa persona. Creí que nunca volvería a verle. Que le alejarían de mi para siempre. Que le matarían por sus crímenes. Por un pasado que no pudo evitar. Que le envolvió en la oscuridad. Que le obligó a enterrar sus sentimientos. Que le impidió sentir lo que es el amor. Amor verdadero. El cariño de los demás. No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo cuando abrí esa puerta.

- Tsunade-sama ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Últimamente estás rara. Quería comprobar que no me ocultas nada.

. Está bien, pasa.

En ese instante él se encontraba en el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada. Si me daba prisa era posible que no se diera cuenta. Que no le descubriera. Eso es lo que quería. Que no le viera.

. Ya ves, no hay nada raro en mi apartamento. Todo está igual que siempre.

- Ya veo. Creo que mis preocupaciones eran infundadas. Aunque últimamente estás diferente. No se como describirlo.

Y en ese momento. Aun no me explico como. Sucedió todo. Le descubrió a él. Nos descubrieron. Más bien el se mostró. Y de que forma. Desnudo, apenas tapado por una toalla. Con su largo cabello azabache, mojado, suelto, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua por su espalda, por sus hombros, por su torso desnudo. Fuerte. Lleno de pequeñas cicatrices.

- Sakura, se terminó el gel.

En ese momento la expresión de mi cara cambió. No sé a cual. Si a asombro. Si a miedo. Odio o alguna otra. La expresión de Tsunade fue primero de sorpresa. No me extraña. Le vio salir de mi baño. Desnudo. Escuchó la confianza que había entre los dos. Pero pronto su expresión cambió a otra. Esta vez de ira. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando allí. Pero por su cara me quedó claro que no pensaba en algo bueno. Y que quería una explicación. También me quedó claro que me obligaría a separarme de él. Por las buenas o por las malas. Si tenía que usar la fuerza, la usaría.

Acto seguido miré hacia él. Sus preciosos ojos negros, se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre. Había activado su sharingan. No solo eso, estaba dispuesto a utilizar el Mangekyo sharingan si fuera preciso. En su mirada veía determinación. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Tsunade, Itachi, creo que es mejor que hablemos las cosas – dije intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

- Si él está dispuesto, creo que es lo mejor.

- Si eres tu quien me lo pide, no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

- Itachi, puedes cambiarte, por favor. Esta no es la mejor forma de presentarse ante la Hokage. No te preocupes, yo le explico la situación.

- Está bien.

Mientras él se cambiaba, yo le expliqué todo a Tsunade. Mi intento de huida. Como le encontré en el bosque. Como le curé las heridas. Y lo más importante, como poco a poco me fui enamorando de él. Intenté explicarle, sin entrar en profundidades, porqué hizo lo que hizo. Y que en realidad era una buena persona.

Él salió de la habitación, ya cambiado. Lo había escuchado todo tras la puerta. De eso estaba segura. Se acercó lentamente hacia mi. Se sentó a mi lado. Ya no tenía el sharingan activado. Me rodeó la cintura suavemente con su brazo apoyando su mano en mi vientre. Tiró de mi hacia él. Me quedé apoyada en su pecho. Aun tenía el cabello mojado, suelto. Varios mechones rozaban la piel de mi cara.

- Bien sabes que si quieres luchar, lucharemos. Y perderás. Si por un casual consiguieras derrotarme, no habría prisión en el mundo capaz de retenerme. Pero si me permites quedar en este lugar. Sabes que habrás conseguido retenerme. Sabes que no escaparé. Y sabes que protegeré todo lo que es importante para ella.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Sabes que pude haber huido en cuanto me recuperé. Pero como puedes ver aún sigo aquí. Y no quiero marcharme, También creo que sabes el motivo. Y por supuesto también conoces sus sentimientos.- Hizo otra pequeña pausa y continuó. Ahora eres tú quien decide lo que quiere hacer.

Mientras decía esas palabras alcé mi vista hacia él. Me ruboricé. Aunque encubierta, esa era una confesión de su amor hacia mi. Hasta ese momento no fui capaz de comprender cuanto me atesoraba él. Lo hacía hasta el punto de no querer dañarme. En su mirada vi, que esperaría hasta el momento en el que estuviera preparada para hacerme suya. En ese momento, mis brazos inconscientemente le abrazaron.

- Tsunade, al vernos, tomó una decisión. Nunca creí que fuera a decir eso. Pero lo dijo.

- Sakura, ¿estás dispuesta a hacerte responsable de lo que haga?

- Sí – fue mi respuesta. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo – se que no hará nada que nos perjudique.

- Pues entonces, Itachi, puedes seguir quedándote con ella. Aunque esto me va a traer de cabeza, lo sé. Pero no me gustaría ver a mi linda alumna decaída o hacer que abandone Konoha.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama.

- Una última cosa Itachi, si te vas a quedar en la aldea, mejor que vuelvas a ser un ninja de Konoha. Pásate por mi despacho la semana que viene, ya tendré listo todo el papeleo.

Dicho eso Tsunade se fue. Y nosotros nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá. Itachi estaba perplejo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Volví a mirar hacia él. Deslicé mi mano suavemente por su mejilla. Me acerqué lentamente y le besé. Le besé en los labios. Él me respondió el beso con otro, más apasionado que el mío.

Continuará...

* * *

Supongo que una vez llegados a este punto... la historia necesita un final mejor. Así que por lo menos habrá un tercer capitulo. No se cuando pero lo habrá. Quizás pronto, o puede que tarde. Nunca se sabe.


	3. Apasionados

****Aqui traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Y no se porqué pero creo que se va a alargar un poco más de lo esperado en mis planes iniciales. Posiblemente llegue a lo capitulos. Pero aún no lo tengo claro. El tiempo y mi imaginación dirán cuanto dura.

Aviso! En este capitulo hay bastantes cosas subidas de tono. No se porqué pero se me da bien hacer que suba la temperatura.

Y como siempre, los personajes no me pertencen, solo la trama es mía ^^

**Apasionados**

Nunca creí que Tsunade consintiera esa relación. Era imposible. Tenía que hablar con ella. Quería asegurarme. A mediodía me llamó a su despacho. Seguramente tuviera una nueva misión para mi. Eso es lo que pensé. Que equivocada estaba. Cuando llegué me hizo tomar asiento. Me saludó amablemente y comenzó a interrogarme. Tuve que contarle nuevamente como le encontré. El motivo de mi huida. Y todo lo ocurrido una vez volví a la aldea con él. Me preguntó todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Si eso permitía que no nos separaran estaba bien. Él es mi mundo. La fuerza que hace que pueda seguir adelante. La persona que consiguió que le olvidara. Él es lo que más quiero. Daría mi vida si fuera preciso. Le quiero. Tsunade lo vio en mis ojos. Ya la primera vez.

- Él quiere quedarse, sus palabras me lo dejaron claro. Y tus actos más claro aún. He estado hablando con los otros ninjas. No creo que le acepten de buen grado. Pero aceptarán mis órdenes.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no has cambiado de idea?

- Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma y no voy a cambiarla. Tendrá que ganarse a sus compañeros.

- Se lo comentaré. Gracias maestra.

- Dile que mañana a primera hora se pase por aquí. Y ven tu también. Ya casi he terminado el papeleo.

- Entendido.

- Puedes marcharte y seguir con tus funciones.

Me retiré del despacho de la Hokage. Estaba feliz. Quería verle. Decirle las buenas noticias. Estar con él. Sentirle cerca. Pero mi trabajo no me lo permitía. Tendría que esperar a la salida. Me apuré lo más que pude. Quería salir temprano. Lo conseguí. Apenas eran las siete cuando terminé mis labores. Salí corriendo. Fui directa a casa. Mi corazón estaba desbocado. Latía demasiado rápido. Demasiado fuerte. Por momentos parecía que quería abandonar mi pecho. Ir corriendo hacia él.

Llegué. Abrí la puerta. Le busqué con la mirada. Estaba preparando la cena. Me acerqué a él. Le abracé fuertemente por la espalda. Le besé en el cuello. Una vez. Otra. Fueron varios besos. Le susurré al oído. Te quiero, le dije. Él se dio la vuelta. Me dio una caricia. Otra. Rodeó mi cintura con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba mi cabeza. La inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que con su pulgar acariciaba mis labios. Húmedos. Mire sus ojos negros. Destilaban ternura. Amor. Un deseo contenido. Inclinó su cabeza hasta el punto de rozar mi nariz. Parecía que se resistía. Yo lo estaba esperando. Sus labios rozaron los míos. Me besó. Fue un largo beso. Un beso que desbordaba pasión. Detrás del primero vinieron más. Todos apasionados. Fue un momento mágico.

- Bienvenida.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Puedes tomar un baño mientras termino de preparar la cena? Hoy será especial.

- Como quieras, mi amor. - hice una pausa. - Tengo buenas noticias. Pero creo que voy a esperar al postre para dártelas.

- ¿Me dejarás con la intriga?

- Si.

Fui a la habitación. Abrí el cajón donde guardo la lencería. Busqué el conjunto más sexi que tenía. Era un regalo de Ino. Estaba sin estrenar. Era demasiado provocativo para usarlo. Nunca me atreví ni a probarlo. Pero esta noche deseaba sorprenderle. Regalarle algo que nadie había visto antes. Esa noche estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. Pero ese era el postre. Había que ocultarlo. Me dirigí al armario. Lo abrí. Busqué. Encontré un vestido rojo. Provocativo. Ideal, pensé. Dejé todo encima de la cama.

Fui al baño. Pensaba darme una ducha rápida. Que sorpresa me esperaba. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba. La bañera estaba llena. Sobre la superficie del agua flotaban pétalos de rosa. Las velas aromáticas le daban al baño un relajante olor a flores. Me di un relajante baño. Estaría casi una hora en la bañera. Era lo que me pedía el cuerpo. Al final salí. Me vestí. Sin duda era necesario ese conjunto. Tenía que devolverle todo. Me puse el vestido rojo. No recordaba que fuera tan corto. Pero era perfecto.

Me dirigí al comedor. Sabía que me esperaba una cena especial. Lo primero que noté fue la falta de luz. La habitación estaba solo iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas. Noté la música de fondo. Baja. En un segundo plano. El ambiente era muy romántico. Toda la cena fue romántica. Cada momento era especial. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Le quería. Era inevitable.

Al final de la romántica cena, él se levantó. Se acercó a mi. Cogió mi mano. La sostuvo entre las suyas. Me dio un suave beso en la frente.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. La expresión de mi cara cambió. Estaba asombrada. ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para preparar todo eso? Por un momento, mi imaginación voló. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más incrédula estaba. Era imposible que fuera eso. No podía ser verdad. No tan de repente. Yo no estaba preparada. No sabía que responderle. Era evidente que le quería. Que daría mi vida por él. Pero no sabía si la respuesta saldría de mi boca. Esas solas palabras me habían puesto demasiado nerviosa.

- Te quiero, – continuó – eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Ya no podría vivir sin ti. Sentía la necesidad de decírtelo. De hacerte partícipe de mi felicidad.

- Ya lo se, mi amor. No hacen falta palabras para decirlo. Tus besos lo dicen todo.

Me besó. Fue un beso apasionado, con más pasión que de costumbre. Le devolví el beso. Me volvió a dar otro, y otro, y otro. Todos como el primero. Yo se los devolví todos y cada uno de ellos. Mientras nos besábamos le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Quería sentirle, tenerle cerca. Oír su respiración. Amarle. Quererle. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cada vez más frenéticos al igual que los míos. Quería que me hiciera suya. Ser uno con él. Mientras seguíamos besándonos, primero me abrazo. Dejó uno de sus brazos agarrándome por la espalda, y deslizó suavemente el otro por debajo de mis piernas. Me alzó en sus brazos. Me cargó como a una princesa.

- Te quiero – volvió a decirme, esta vez en un susurro.

- Te amo, – le susurré en su oreja - quiero ser tuya, completamente tuya.

Me llevó a la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo seguía en sus brazos. Él seguía besándome. Acariciándome suavemente. Me tumbó en la cama. Él encima a cuatro patas. Me miraba. Sus ojos denotaban deseo. Un deseo ardiente. Me deseaba a mi. Yo a él. Me miró a los ojos. Asentí. Sabía lo que quería. Volvió a acariciar mi rostro. Me volvió a besar. Estaba inmersa en mi deseo. Ni siquiera noté como desabrochaba mi vestido. Como lentamente me lo quitaba. Se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Lo acaricié suavemente. Volvió a mirarme. Me sonrojé. Me daba vergüenza mostrar esa lencería.

- Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

- Me da vergüenza – le susurré.

- Te quiero.

Continuó. Me comió a besos. Comenzó en la frente y poco a poco fue bajando. Me besó en los ojos. En la punta de la nariz. En la mejilla fue el siguiente. Volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos ahora mostraban lujuria. Supongo que los míos también. Yo quería que siguiera. Miró mis labios. Los besó. Siguió bajando con una cascada de besos hasta llegar a mi pecho. Jugueteó con los pezones. Estaba cada vez más excitada. Con besos siguió bajando. También me acariciaba. Cada lugar que rozaba con sus manos ardía. Toda yo ardía en deseo. Él siguió a lo suyo. Con besos. Con caricias. Sentía cada vez más placer. Comencé a gemir de puro placer. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

- Esta es la primera vez – le susurré entre gemidos.

- No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar por el placer – me susurró al oído.

Siguió dándome placer. Mucho placer. Yo seguía gimiendo por el placer. En todo momento fue cuidadoso. Me penetró. Me hizo suya. A medida que aumentaba el ritmo, aumentaba el placer. Llegamos al climax. Los dos a la vez. Caímos rendidos. Cansados. Satisfechos.

- Te quiero – me volvió a decir.

* * *

Me parece que hombres así son una especie en extinción, si es que no están ya extintos. Por lo menos yo no conozco ninguno...

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Pronto haberá más. Os lo garantizo.

Si quereis ya sabeis que podeis dejar algún comentario.


End file.
